


Arlert Conspiracy (ITA)

by ItalianGoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genocide, Italiano | Italian, Ocean, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianGoat/pseuds/ItalianGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una semplice flashfic su una delle teorie piú discusse sul finale dell'Attacco dei Giganti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arlert Conspiracy (ITA)

**Author's Note:**

> Check the english versione in my profilo.

ARLERT CONSPIRACY

L’oceano. Nei libri dei miei genitori era descritto come una distesa infinita di acqua salata. A vederlo....devo dire che è magnifico. Molte persone normali considererebbero una cosa stupida uccidere le persone più vicine a te solo per vederlo. Eppure io l’ho fatto. Ho ucciso le persone a cui ero più legato. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, il caporal maggiore Levi, il comandante Erwin. Ho tolto all’umanità l’ultima speranza di cui disponeva. Vi chiederete il perché delle mie azioni. E la mia risposta può essere solo una. Ho venduto la mia umanità ai fini di realizzare il mio scopo. Io non ho vissuto per molto, e nemmeno lo farò. Però ho comunque vissuto abbastanza da capire una cosa. Chi non è disposto a sacrificare ciò che gli è più caro, non potrà mai sperare di cambiare nulla. Ed è ciò che ho fatto io. L’umanità ha perso perché ho cambiato io il destino. I giganti regneranno per sempre sul mondo. Nessuno li sconfiggerà. Ed infatti sento i loro passi. Si dirigono verso di me. Ma non voglio guardarli. L’ultima cosa che voglio vedere prima di puntarmi la pistola alla tempia e premere il grilletto…..è  l’oceano. So che ciò che ho fatto è imperdonabile, ma voglio che l’ultima cosa che i miei occhi possano scorgere sia la cosa più bella del mondo.


End file.
